User talk:Brocky292
Post It's okay c: I just posted also. c: Just to keep you in the loop Hey Brocky, RpKingNin randomly challenged me to a fight between my strongest character and his. Seeing as mine was Lilith this is rather tempting. As far as I recall there wasn't previously any particular policy covering an older user coming back and RPing on a single page, so for the moment we're just going ahead with things. If this is somehow in breach of more recent policy, or there are new parameters I ought to observe, please let me know. Flamefang (talk) 19:43, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU I'D RP AFTER THE SCHED IS LESS HECTIC. I have my skype uninstalled tho xD anyway thank yoou agaainn lovelots <3 Vacay Hai there (whether you're Brocko or Migs), hope you're having an amazing day! I've already noted this on the Users & Character list and my user page, but I'd thought I should let the only b-crat and the admin who updates the Users & Characters list know before I disappear for a whole month and a half (excuse the lazy copy and paste message x3). Starting tomorrow (July 15th), I'll be away on vacation for around one and a half months up until August 31st (but I'll probably be jetlagged the following few days afterwards D;). I'm almost certain that I won't have the chance to make any edits during that time, but I'll try to make up for the lack of edits when I get back! That is all; cheers and enjoy the rest of the summer C:! Heyo~ Hey, I was wondering if you had a male Hufflepuff who would be willing to go up for Prefect. I'm probably going to be getting head of Hufflepuff and I may want 'more applicants.' I'm sure you know what I mean by that. Yea sorry for bringing DARP stuffs here, but I couldn't leave this there. Message Hi there Brockosaurus! I left you a message on Facebook. Hope you can read it. Sorry if I'm being annoying, I just thought I'd let you know about what I think. :)) Re Sounds like a plan Posted Omg I'm sorry I posted a bit too late, not to mention that it's crappy >.< Btw, something's wrong with the wiki. Tabbers aren't working and pictures aren't appearing. I sent a report to Wikia though. .-. Posted I still don't know who posted but I have a hunch that it's you loljk Posted Osoli xD Hai I posted cx (tbh I want Kyunggie and Cholo to go frisky again after getting a pet hope they don't do it in front of the animal) Re: I suppose they're gonna get down very soon (with Cholo not knowing) while getting drunk, am I right or right? xD (And Kyunggie may fess up his feelings and then the world gets awkward and then there's drama) Oooh I wanna know more about Kyunggie's plans on this cx Oh, and I posted as well c: Posted Yas I did cx (I think lmao) Well, the friskiness will get there when we get there xD To the hoe of all hoes <3 ily bitch <3 Re: Posted aaaand... what do you mean by the spoiler thing? Happy Bday Apparently, it was your birthday! belated Happy birthday, Brocky! :) Challange Confusion Hi, I'm trying to challange for the Lt. Counselor position in the Asteria cabin, however I'm running into a bit of confusion. There are multiple spots where the Lt. Counselor's are listed and I'm not sure which one is accurate. The cabin page itself has one char listed whereas the official list of Lt. Counselor's has someone else listed. I'd just like to know who the actual Lt. Counselor is so I don't go blindly challanging someone who doesn't hold the position. Thank you and I look forward to your response. SolitarySouls (talk) 07:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey x3 Hey brocky cx. So, there is a claim where a char was granted more enhanced healing (Over others i believe) than the normal Apollo child. To balance things out i guess nemesis cursed the child to feel all the pain of the person she was healing and i was just wondering if that was ok? Only ask because i honestly wasn't to sure if it was maybe to OP? God/Goddess of the Month Hey Lord Brocktree! Is it alright if I update the GOTM contest for August? (It's still on the July poll right now) And if I can, how should I pick the gods/goddesses for it? Thanks :D 13:42, August 14, 2016 (UTC) GOTM Poll Hey Lord Brocktree! Haha there's a tie for first in the July poll right now! Since we can't put two gods/goddesses up on the frontpage winner section, how should I break the tie? 23:06, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Deleting two unauthorized character pages Hey Lord Brocktree! Can you delete Lila Steele and Pheonix jackson for me? They haven't gone through claiming and aren't supposed to be regular pages yet. Thanks! :) 04:27, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ...another unauthorized page Hey Lord Brocktree! A little while after you left a message on User:SapphireLily11's talk page, they made another page, Mira amber, and a template that's one colon short of being an actual template, TemplateMira amber. Could you redirect the first and delete the second? 13:41, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Yooo I think you can make Leighton already c: i asked Summer June if there's still flaws from the history aaand i fixed some so i think were good to go XD i'll just have to put Daphne on claim c: S.O.W Save our wiki Recently, a bunch of misfits (including me) have been talking on chat. We know that all of the admin team is either leaving, or has left. Suit, Fate to name but a few. We want this wiki to thrive again, but WE need to be able to help. I'd like to run for rb, for HR, because we need the people. But I need a list of things to constantly do, so I can do that. I know I can do it, and I know I can do a good job, I just need a chance, and a little guidance. Please, please for this wiki help us. ~ Uuuuhhh I found this, while categorizing templates, idk what it's for... What do you want done with it? ( I do trust you and such, but, it IS blank ) I ask of you a favor. I would like permission to advertise my wiki here. I am not admin there but I know there are not many users. maybe 7. I do not ask this and expect nothing from myself. If you grant this request I will owe this wiki one favor in return. Please consider.Horrorpony11 (talk) 01:06, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Any Tips? hello there, admin brock! i was wandering if you would give me some tips on how to get my character; abrandon, out there on the wikia or, better explained; to be noticed in the roleplaying wikia !! Jackerwocky (talk) 01:29, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Head/Lt. After going through the cabins, seeing as many users are either inactive, or just not here, Kenzie Chai is now Head of Notus' Cabin. Nat and her Claim Hey brocky, So, Summer, Ao and i have tried to tell nat that 8 month for a goddesses to be pregnant is to long. On top of that the godly/mortal parent dated for like 2 months and i feel that it's a bit to long for the goddes to stick around, do to godly duties and all that stuff. Nat refuses to change the time based on this quote. "Show me where it says it's to long." and i honestly don't know how to deal with it. I don't know exactly where it says it, all i know is that thats how it's always been, even when i was first starting out. If you think it's ok then i'll accept it but, i just wanna be sure since i've always been told it was 4-5 months ? hey, i noticed you made a some sort of template? i'm not sure what category to put this in so just wanted to ask before i do anything ^^ Quest Claim Hey Brocky, Soooo i have a quest in the makings and i was wondering, do i have to create a claim for the quest? Or is it like Characters where admins don't have to put them up for claiming? Aye So I really like your coding on darp and I'm p used to it, so I was wondering if I could also use your version 2 here? Considering the main difference is just a divider XD ty anyways <3 17:47, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Champion roleplay Hey I want to use Vifera for the Cybele cabin in the Massive Champions roleplay. Can I or nah? Nin means No Incomplete Notes (talk) 22:07, October 11, 2016 (UTC) RE It's no problem Harmond was requested to step up and fight for Harmonia so you can use your char but thank you for you help and getting back to me. Nin means No Incomplete Notes (talk) 01:17, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Round 1 The first round of the Halloween Battle Royale has started! You have been placed in group 1. You may read more about the rules as well as post your entry on this page: Contest:Halloween Battle Royale/Round 1/Group 1. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to contact me. Good luck! Hiii imy tooo, you can actually take him bc i don't have anything for him. enjoy c: sembreak Sembreak is only for one week ;-; and it starts next week then we'd be back at nov 2 which sucks because i have a lot to catch up on to but idk if i could do them all in one week. Next sem, my schedule would be from mon - fri 6 am to 7 pm :c. halp. ;-; lowkey sneaking in af i noticed your character template and i just wanted to ask you if i could (please) use it (along w the word bubble) c:. i also want to ask for permission for the one on darp (the one you're using for adelaide??) but i won't push xD. sorry for asking for a lot lmao. re: alright thanks fam c: Stelliot i posted on elliot c: XD rp I think your post is unfinished XD Re: Yes please! I'll arrange the second round later when I get back home from school. :)) re: "He was just about to go on his laptop and look at what was going on in the world outside of camp, but once he heard the knock on his door he" bc it ended like this c: Re: oooh, i think it is. It doesn't show in mine :c it just ended before he opened the door XD Re: Thanks! No rush, though. And yeah, I agree with the Cat Spirits. :)) dumb me OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH OMG XD okay lol, sorry my mistake XD BROCKYYYY BROCKY BROCKY, SO, MY BDAY IS THE 23RD, RIGHT? AND MY AUNT CAME AND I SENT OUT A WISH LIST OF WHAT I WANT. SO, SHE CAME, HAD A BAG, I MAY HAVE PEAKED. FAM. I BELIEVE SHE BOUGHT ME THE EX'ACT ALBUM. IDK IF IT'S THE REPACKAGE YET AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FT. GOT THE XIUMIN CARD FT. CHEN'S HAIRCUT GIVES ME LIFE 23:14, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Did you know eating 600 bananas is equivalent to one x-ray in the means of radation. Hey, sweetie could you come into chat when you get the chance? Please & thank you <3 Round 2 Congratulations on passing the first round of the Halloween Battle Royale! The matchups for the second round have been revealed. Check them here. You have until the 26th to post. Best of luck! Hey I was asking muse a question on chat about this thing on the Hermes cabin page and I was told to ask you to make sure if the thing on the Hermes cabin page about children of cabinless gods are allowed to stay at camp. So are they allowed or is that something that needs to be gotten rid of? Affiliation Recently, a wiki was put up, and we would like to be affiliated with camp. If there are a list of requirements that are needed, can you please give me a list? And if you have questions, June, Dota or I will be able to answer any questions you might have. Good day my good Sir, Thank you Thanks for getting back to me so quickly. So, according to the requirements, we just need to stay active and then come back to you after we've been up for over a month, correct? Affiliation, part 2 (and Misc) So, it's been a month... Mortal Instruments Role Play Wiki... and,